


I didn't just lose a father that night

by tothequickestsilver



Series: Diaz brothers os [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Hugs, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tears, daniel is Cute, diaz all the way, sean is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: Talking about their father's death was never easy. It always ends up in tears and pain and... cuddles.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Series: Diaz brothers os [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I didn't just lose a father that night

The wolf brothers are supposed to be sleeping, in the crappy bed they made in the cabin. Of course they’re snuggling, bodies craving even the smallest heat they could get. 

Sean has his leg and arm wrapped around Daniel’s small body. The little boy is already asleep, Sean can tell by the little baby snores he hears. He smiles a little but he can’t bring himself to sleep. He just can’t stop thinking about… dad.

So he’s laying on that bed, holding his brother close and staring into what looks like empty space but really he’s looking his father up and down. 

And he is stuck in that moment.

The feeling of when his father had just died, oxygen still going.. but where ? Into the nostril and stopped by a closed throat ? oxygen fighting against itself back up the way it came ?

He wonders why he even bother and try to get to the Reynold’s house where no one wants to talk about his dead dad anyway. That’s stupid. 

That’s when Daniel turns around and faces him, showing that he hasn’t been asleep at all and Sean guesses he’s thinking about that moment too.

Daniel wipes away a tear Sean didn’t know had been streaming down his face. Sometimes, Sean forgets that Daniel knows what happened. 

Sean always had a tendency for not talking about what hurts.

Like Karen leaving him. 

Like being tied up in a redneck’s office.

Like seeing that same redneck slap his brother in the face.

Like Dad’s passing. 

It’s rather hard for Daniel to understand his brother. Sometimes, Sean acts like it’s all a cool adventure but the next minute, Sean doesn’t wanna talk.. nor move..

« Did you see Dad when he was... »

« Yes. » Sean replies, quite coldly. « I told you I don’t wanna talk about it, enano. Stop. »

Daniel frowns, not understanding why he’s being yelled at. His eyes are blurry, suddenly. 

« You never talk about it, Sean… I feel like you forget you were not the only victim of the shooting. I lost my dad too. »

Now he’s definitely crying and Sean feels bad. Like most of the time, recently. He caresses Daniel’s cheek as an apology, trying to wipe the tears away.

« And I feel like.. » Daniel continues, between sobs. « Like I didn’t just lose a father that night.... I lost you too... I lost the happy part of my brother. » 

That’s what brings Sean to tears and he pulls his brother closer, both of them sobbing and shaking so hard. 

The truth is Sean feels like he lost himself too.

In his brother’s arms, Daniel feels like a spider trapped under a glass jar. 

Frantic because he can’t move. 

But so grateful he hasn’t crushed him yet.

« I’m sorry enano, I’ll do better. Te quiero, Daniel. Te quiero mucho. »

« I love you too, brother. » is the last thing Daniel says that night.

In the morning, they walk towards Beaver Creek. Sean’s hand holding Daniel’s tiny fingers, as he tries to talk about Karen and Esteban, just a bit.


End file.
